


Snowmen

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Series, Snowmen, Sort of Christmas themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: With that, Stiles stepped to the side and gestured with his arms like a game show model, displaying what he'd been working on.A set of four snowmen...





	Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this random Christmas bingo card on Google and decided to turn it into a drabble prompts bingo so. This is for the free middle space prompt: snowman. All the rest will be whatever random card I draw out my Santa hat.

His jacket was gone.

Which... Shouldn't freak him out, Derek knew. It was just a leather jacket and with all the money he'd inherited and the cash his properties gave him, he could buy a thousand of them with no issues.

Except.

Except this was his _dad's_ leather jacket. The sleeves were too long and the zipper was broken and one of the cuffs was torn and it was missing a button and it had been his _dad's_. That jacket had been a security blanket when he and Laura had first moved to New York, had brought him comfort when he'd lost her, too, had been there when he found Cora then dropped her off in South America, had been draped over his shoulder when Stiles first kissed him. Now it was missing.

Derek let out a long breath, scratching at his head as he stood in the bedroom and glanced around. He'd definitely taken it with him when he and Stiles had taken the trip to the rental cabin in Big Bear, the pack on a holiday getaway that they'd all more than earned over the years. Derek distinctly remembered wearing it, the way the leather on the jacket had creaked against the vinyl of the Jeep's seats. He remembered Stiles pushing it off his shoulders when they first entered the bedroom, determined to immediately "break-in" the bed and get a start on vacation sex.

Because Stiles had a sex bucket list.

Because of course.

And now Stiles was missing. Along with Derek's jacket. Not suspicious at all.

He sighed harshly and rubbed at his eyes, realizing there was no point in looking for his jacket. Not when he had a boyfriend with a habit of stealing his clothes. Half his wardrobe had come back when Stiles moved in with him and more often than not, his sweaters and henleys wound up on the other side of the closet.

Granted there was something undeniably sexy and gratifying about seeing the man in one of Derek's shirts or a pair of his boxers...

Wasn't sexy at that moment though. More like annoying and frustrating.

Derek shook his head at nothing and called out his boyfriend's name, getting no response as he searched the room for some form of replacement coat, coming up empty. Stretching his hearing, he could pick up the sound of feet trudging in the snow outside, followed by a sniff and a tired huff.

Interesting. And worrying, considering Stiles' habit of doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. That impulsiveness had decreased over the years but hadn't totally disappeared, resulting in Derek still coming across baffling scenes and promises of "I can explain". Now Stiles was outside in thirty degree weather and two feet of snow doing God knew what.

And with Derek's leather jacket.

Shit.

Heading back to the closet, Derek snatched up a sweater to throw on over his henley, noting his favorite one with the thumb-holes was also missing. Chances were Stiles had taken it for himself to wear, a favorite item to steal. Which sucked, because it was Derek's personal favorite, too.

He muttered a curse to himself before shoving his feet in his boots, quickly tying the laces up. Bellowing his boyfriend's name once more, he left the rental cabin on the hunt for Stiles and his own damn clothing.

The outside air was frigid, hitting Derek like a slap to the face, and he exhaled out a cloud of air, bringing him back to his childhood and pretending to be dragons with Laura. The sharp bite of ice invaded his nose with every inhale and a small smile came to his face. They didn't have Christmases like this in Beacon Hills. Sure it got _chilly_ , but never freezing, never snowing, never anything like this. It wasn't quite like how it'd been in New York, but it was close enough to remind him of Laura once more and their first holiday away from home, how she'd tried to make it special since it was just the two of them now, since it was also his birthday.

Shaking off memories of the past, he glanced around the clearing, holding a hand up to shield his eyes against the early morning sun as it bounced off the copious amounts of snow that had fallen overnight. The other cabins were silent, cars still where they'd been parked when they'd arrived the day before. Only one set of footprints was visible and Derek let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. No one else was around so nothing bad had happened to Stiles, a worry he didn't realize was on his mind until it'd been alleviated.

Right. No use on focusing on that. He had to find his mischievous boyfriend.

Following the footsteps took Derek to the back of the cabin, where he found Stiles standing and waiting with his arms outstretched, dressed in the flannel lined jeans and red down-filled jacket he'd bought for the trip. Derek slowed his steps and paused, brow drawing into a confused frown at the sight of the giant grin his boyfriend was sporting.

Definitely up to something. And had been for a while, judging by how red his cheeks and nose were and how tight his knit cap was pulled down over his ears.

"What are you up to?"

Stiles huffed in offense, arms dropping to his sides. "Seriously? I've been slaving away on this project all day and you come out here acting like I've been cooking meth or some shit."

" _Have you_ been cooking meth?" Derek couldn't help but ask, relishing the way Stiles rolled his head along with his eyes.

"No, asshole, I obviously haven't been cooking meth. I've been making these." With that, Stiles stepped to the side and gestured with his arms like a game show model, displaying what he'd been working on.

A set of four snowmen and what Derek assumed was...

"What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing to a lump between the third and fourth snowmen. It was half the height of the others and with two points on the top and Derek for the life of him couldn't figure out what the fuck it was supposed to be.

Stiles huffed. "It's supposed to be a wolf," he explained, folding his arms. "These are the Five Stages of Derek Hale That I've Known Since I Met Him."

What the actual fuck?

Derek cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking the snowmen over. Sure enough, his leather jacket was on the first one, along with twigs over the coal eyes that were pulled into a deep 'V'. "Lemme guess: Sourwolf Derek?" he stated, pointing at it.

Stiles smiled proudly. "Yup!"

Right. That earned an eye roll.

The second one featured a tank and a similar twig-made scowl, as well as a pulled down pair of twig lips and red buttons for eyes that had been procured from God knew where. He gave Stiles a confused and expectant look, already knowing he wasn't gonna like it.

"Grumpy Scary Alpha Derek."

Yeah, he'd been right about not liking it.

"But!" Stiles quickly interjected, arms waving in front of his body before gesturing to the third snowman. "Then there's Soft Zen Derek right after, so. It's all good." He shoved his glove-covered hands in his pockets and smiled.

Derek just stared at the snowman, realizing that's where his thumb-hole sweater went. "The snow better not ruin any of my clothes."

A harsh sigh was all the response he got to that, Stiles changing the subject. "Anyway, next is Evolved Derek, where you learned how to shift into a full wolf," he explained as he pointed to said wolf-like mound, Derek nodding and feeling weirdly glad Stiles had skipped the "Dead Derek" stage that had allowed him to evolve in the first place.

Not exactly a time he liked to revisit, no matter how short it was.

"And then finally," Stiles continued, gesturing to the final snowman, this one dressed in a henley and with a twig smile on his face. "Engaged Derek!"

What...

Derek just stared, gaping, at Stiles, more frozen by his words than the frigid temperatures outside. Because last time he checked--which was approximately ten seconds ago--he most definitely wasn't engaged. And rather than trying to explain this, his brain and mouth teamed up for the very eloquent response of "huh?"

Nailed it.

The grin left Stiles' face, replaced by a more nervous one, more earnest and revealing. He sniffed against the cold as he walked closer to Derek, hands fiddling with something in the pocket of jacket. "Yeah, I know I haven't actually asked yet," he trailed off, drawing to a stop less than a foot away from Derek. His hand slipped out his pocket and Derek's eyes dropped down to see...

To see a blue velvet ring box in his hand.

Holy...

"So I, uh," Stiles continued awkwardly, letting out a nervous laugh as he wrung the back of his neck with his hand. "Will--"

"Yes," Derek interrupted, cupping Stiles' face and hauling him in for a hard kiss.

The younger man laughed as he pulled away, eyes crinkling from how big he was smiling, hands on Derek's shoulders. "You gotta let me get the whole question out first."

Derek scowled, still holding the other man's face in his hands, leaning closer so their foreheads were touching. "Stiles, ask, or I really will rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Ooh, Sourwolf Derek making a comeback."

" _Stiles!_ "

"Alright, alright, relax," he chuckled, sniffing again. "I swear I was gonna get down on one knee and do this properly but it's too damn cold and my pants are already wet so." He stopped his own ramble, shaking his head to clear it. "Will you. Marry me?"

"Like you need to ask," Derek replied gruffly, pulling Stiles in again for another kiss, this time feeling it reciprocated rather than ended.

The snow began to fall and Stiles came dangerously close to hypothermia, but it was worth it to them both as the new fiances kissed beside a line of snowmen displaying one person's evolution. And the next day before Stiles woke up, Derek snuck out and built every snow-version of himself his own partner, the man who had helped make that growth possible.


End file.
